darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Slayer helmet
The slayer helmet is a single item worn in the headslot that combines multiple pieces of protective and beneficial slayer gear. It may be assembled after a player spends 400 Slayer reward points to learn how to craft one, additionally requiring level 55 Crafting. The Slayer level requirement for the slayer helmet is 35, which is also needed to complete the pre-requisite quest Smoking Kills. When worn, the helmet provides the special effects of all of the Slayer equipment which it was made from. Masked earmuffs will not work when crafting the Slayer Helm, it must first be disassembled. , 20 | tier = 10 | slot = head | mainDamage = 0 | mainAccuracy = 0 | offDamage = 0 | offAccuracy = 0 | armour = 40 | life = 0 | prayer = 0 | class = Melee | strength = 0 | ranged = 0 | magic = 0 |image = Slayer helmet equipped.png 150px |caption = A player wearing an un-enchanted Slayer helmet. |image2 = Slayer helmet (charged) equipped.png 150px |caption2 = A player wearing an enchanted and charged Slayer helmet. }} Assembling the helmet If a player were to use one slayer master only, the minimum tasks needed to be completed to earn the points required is as follows (this includes the 4 no-point tasks, and excludes any special task): One way to decrease the time it takes to getting 400 points is by doing 9 low-level tasks, and on the 10th completing a harder slayer master's task. After unlocking the ability to make the helmet, a message appears in the chat window stating: The secret is yours. You can now combine a black mask, face mask, spiny helm, nosepeg and earmuffs into one useful item. The items used to make the slayer helmet are: *An uncharged Black Mask, which gives a 12.5% Melee damage boost and 12.5% Melee accuracy bonus against the player's current slayer assignment. *A pair of earmuffs, which deafens the screams of banshees *A face mask, which allows the player to breathe in smoky dungeons *A nose peg, which blocks the aberrant spectres' stench *A spiny helmet, which protects the player from wall beasts when traversing the Lumbridge Swamp Caves All of the aforementioned items are required to craft the helmet, as well as a Crafting level of 55 (can not be assisted). The helmet retains the abilities of all the items used to make it. It still gives the effect that the black mask does, but with better defence and bonuses, making it one of the best helms for slayer assignments. For a player to construct the helmet, they must use one item on another if all the necessary items are in the player's inventory. The quest Smoking Kills is required to make the slayer helmet, and therefore must be completed before the Slayer helmet can be crafted, and worn. After being made, the slayer helmet may be disassembled and reassembled at any time (unless it has been enchanted to hold summoning scrolls). The assist system cannot be used to make the slayer helmet although boosts may be used. After an update on 8 February 2010, you can create a Full slayer helmet by combining the slayer helmet with a Hexcrest and a Focus Sight. Similarly to the black mask, these improve magic and range by 12.5% during slayer tasks. These items are respectively dropped by the Jungle Strykewyrm (73 Slayer required) and the Desert Strykewyrm (77 Slayer required). The slayer helmet costs + + + + }}}} coins assuming all the components are bought from the Grand Exchange. Summoning enchantment As of 27 January 2009, it can now be enchanted to hold summoning scrolls by Pikkupstix (with a summoning level of 20). When it is charged with at least one Scroll it takes on a lighter colour. If the slayer helmet is charged to hold summoning scrolls, it will also require level 20 Summoning in order to be worn. It should be noted that enchanted helms of any kind can only be charged if the player has no other charged helms in their possession. Attempting to add scrolls to an enchanted Slayer Helmet while in possession of an already charged helm of any kind will result in the message, "You already have some charged headgear". Should this happen, simply remove the scrolls from the helm that is already charged. You will then be able to successfully add scrolls to your enchanted Slayer Helmet. The Slayer Helmet can be charged with up to 50 combat related scrolls. Trivia *Disassembling a coloured Slayer helmet will cause it to lose its cosmetic colouring. It can be recoloured at any loyalty shop. de:Berserker-Helm es:Slayer Helmet no:Slayer Helmet nl:Slayer helmet fi:Slayer helmet Category:Helmets